


hahaneutan

by Heyjeno, spaceshuttle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romantic Comedy, code mixing language
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjeno/pseuds/Heyjeno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshuttle/pseuds/spaceshuttle
Summary: Soal ciuman dan kawan-kawannya, memang Renjun yang selalu mulai duluan terus Jaemin mengikuti. Dipikir-pikir, emang Renjun membawa banyak pengaruh buruk ke Jaemin. Renjun jadi ngerasa berdosa dan bersalah terhadap orangtua Jaemin, tapi … ciuman jaemin enak.Spin offdari Kupat Tahu AU di twitter.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun (mentioned), Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	hahaneutan

**Author's Note:**

> Sangat disarankan untuk membaca AU-nya di twitter saya (link ada di profil) itu pun kalau Anda minat hehe. sebenarnya ini tercipta akibat obrolan random kita aja sih, wkwk. ditulis dengan sangat tidak profesional oleh kami berdua di bawah pengaruh bajigur. belum di beta, translasi bahasa sunda menyusul.
> 
> warnings:
> 
>   * Seperti biasa, dalam cerita ini, mari kita beranggapan bahwa LGBTQ+ diterima oleh masyarakat luas sehingga hubungan ini tidak lagi dianggap tabu. 
>   * Konten seksual. Saya tidak memiliki wewenang untuk melakukan pelarangan keras thd yang masih di bawah umur, sebab itu urusan masing-masing lol. 
>   * Bahasa yang kami gunakan di sini terbilang cukup frontal, eksplisit, mentah, dan agak jorok mungkin? haha. sila berhenti membaca jika dirasa kurang nyaman.
>   * Jangan jadikan adegan seks yang Anda temui di fanfiksi ini sebagai acuan/referensi ketika melakukan seks, karena ini mah fiksi alias halu u___u
>   * Tulisan ini kami buat untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada maksud untuk melecehkan, mencemari nama baik, atau menggunakan nama mereka untuk keuntungan komersil.
> 


"Yang, kamu _kepengen_ ya?" Jaemin bertanya ringan saat Renjun menggosok-gosokan wajahnya di punggung jaemin. Renjun diam sebentar, nggak ngerti dengan apa yang dimaksud _kepengen_ dalam kamus bahasa jaemin. Kepengen makan? Kepengen minum? Kepengen mandi? 

"Kepengen apa?"

"Ngeseks."

Renjun refleks memukul punggung jaemin dengan keras hingga pemuda leo itu berteriak kaget. Renjun sebal, padahal harusnya dia yang lebih kaget. Bagaimana tidak, selama setengah tahun pacaran, Renjun selalu berusaha untuk jaga martabat dan juga mencegah agar hal-hal di luar norma nggak terjadi. Iya dia masih kasih izin Jaemin untuk cium pipi atau cium bibirnya sekali-sekali tapi nggak pernah lebih dari itu. Ya dia juga kadang duduk di pangkuan jaemin, tapi itu juga masih wajar-wajar aja kayaknya? Nah, yang membuat Renjun bingung sekarang, dari mana kok Jaemin menuduhnya _kepengen?_ Perasaan dia nggak pernah mancing-mancing (mungkin).

"Kamu kali yang kepengen! Enak aja nuduh-nuduh!"

Jaemin ketawa dan mencubit dua pipi Renjun gemas. "Abis dusel dusel punggung terus. Kucing juga kan gitu kalau lagi _usum kawin_.”

"Sembarangan _pisan_ nyamain aku sama kucing _siah!_ "

"Aku _ketang_ yang pengen mah."

Renjun terbelalak. Ingin rasanya menampar Jaemin bolak-balik sampai puyeng. Haduh, Renjun bingung karena dia kecewa tapi seneng juga. Kecewa karena selama ini dia kira Jaemin nggak pernah mikir ke arah _situ_ , senang karena Jaemin ternyata pernah mikir ke arah _situ_. Eh kok makin bingung. Intinya mah bingung.

"TOBAT _SIAH_. SADAR, INSAF." teriak Renjun.

Jaemin malah nyengir lagi. "Hei, aku mah cuma ngomong doang. Nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu! Wajar dong kalau kepengen _mah_ , _da_ namanya juga udah adepan sama yang dicinta mah ser-seran."

Wajah renjun merah panas seperti udang rebus, tapi masih bingung juga. Ini Jaemin beneran ngajakin atau jangan-jangan cuma pancingan doang, begitu nyangut malah diketawain. Ngeselin banget kalau begitu skenarionya. Tapi kalau ternyata ini bukan pancingan berarti Renjun melewatkan kesempatan dong — kesempatan apa?

Tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran juga,

“Kalo kita _gituan,_ dosanya ditanggung siapa?” tanya Renjun.

“Tanggung berdua atuh kan ngelakuinnya juga berdua.”

“Persentase pembagiannya sama rata? Kan kamu yang ngajakin.”

“Kapan aku ngajakin?” 

Tuh kan.

“Aku pulang, ah.” Renjun buru-buru mengambil tasnya tapi Jaemin malah menarik tangannya lebih dulu dan akhirnya Renjun duduk dipangku lagi. “Awas mau pulang.”

“Belum beres diskusinya."

“Diskusi _naon_?”

“Soal ngeseks tadi.”

“ _Manèh_ kalau ngomong teh sensor atuh jorok pisan ih!"

“Abis tadi aku ngomong pake kode kamunya _teu ngarti."_

“Kamu nggak takut dosa???? Kamu bukannya anak pesantren??”

Jaemin cemberut, “Jangan diingetin! Itu _mah_ kan ortu aku yang maksa bukan aku yang mau.” Jaemin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Renjun, lalu menariknya mendekat. _Lho? Lho? Lho?_ “Lagian, emangnya kalau mesantren berarti nggak boleh mikir jorok gitu?”

“Nggak ah, aku hari ini mau jemput mama. Awas.”

“Ngambek _ieu mah,_ gara-gara kalah argumen.”

“Serius, mama nyuruh jemput jam delapan.”

Jaemin berkedik, “Masih jam tujuh. Diskusi dulu lah.”

“Hm … Kamu udah pernah?” tanya Renjun, berusaha menatap Jaemin meskipun lututnya sudah mirip agar-agar.

“Belum.” jawab Jaemin jujur. “Kamu udah?”

Aduh mampus. Renjun pikir bakal lebih mending kalau Jaemin udah pernah meskipun dia bakal pundung dikit dan nyari tahu siapa orang yang tidur pertama kali sama Jaemin, tapi ternyata Jaemin belum pernah! Seneng emang bakal jadi yang _pertama_ buat Jaemin, tapi masalahnya … Jaemin bukan orang pertama buat Renjun. Renjun tiba-tiba menyesal kenapa harus nanya begitu ke Jaemin.

“Sayang?” Jaemin memanggil Renjun lagi.

“Udah pernah.” 

_MAMPUS. LAH LIDAH TIDAK BERTULANG._

_“_ Ooh … sama pacar kamu dulu?”

“FWB,” Renjun sadar jawabannya singkat-singkat seperti produk gagal asisten Robocop.

“Oooh.”

Jaemin manggut-manggut, tapi dia jadi diam terus pelukannya agak mengendur. Pemuda itu seperti memikirkan sesuatu, ada kerutan di keningnya meskipun nggak berlipat-lipat. Renjun panik. Apa Jaemin nggak mau lagi? Aduh padahal kalau bohong juga nggak bakal ketahuan sih.

Tapi, kalau Jaemin nggak mau lagi hanya karena alasan sebodoh itu, Renjun pikir-pikir lagi untuk menjadikannya suami di masa depan.

“K-kamu jadi ilfil nya sama aku?” tanya Renjun, suaranya agak serak karena mendadak kepengen kabur dan nangis.

“Nggak, nggak, itu … tapi aku jadi mikir ulang.”

“Mikir ulang naon? Kamu nggak mau lagi sama aku?”

“Bukannnn, _keheula atuh acan_ beres ngomongnya” Jaemin nyengir, Renjun pengen nabok. “Aku mah belum pernah, gimana kalo aku payah? Nanti kamu yang ilfil sama aku.”

“IH _NYA MOAL ATUH_ DODOL.”

“Ehh siapa tahu da sadar diri aku mah amatir.”

“Ya kan belum nyoba.”

“Mau nyoba?” Jaemin menarik Renjun lagi, selangkangan udah ketemu selangkangan. Darurat. Darurat pisan. Jaemin udah _tegang_ banget. Mau mengelak kalau itu cuma perasaan Renjun saja tapi emang terasa kok kalau ada yang keras nabrak-nabrak, Renjun mau pingsan rasanya.

Renjun menangkup wajah Jaemin, memandangnya lekat-lekat. “Dosa dibagi dua nya bener?”

“Nggak tahu atuh da bukan malaikat atid aku mah.”

“Mun di akhirat kita disidang, kamu harus iyain pas aku bahas perjanjian ini.”

“Iya, iya. Atau yang kali ini ditanggung aku, _next time_ ditanggung kamu.”

“Pede pisan bilang _next time._ ”

“Jadi nggak nih?” tanya Jaemin, mulai nggak sabar.

“Ya, sok atuh.”

Jaemin mencium Renjun sekilas, lalu mengecup leher Renjun terus menggigitnya sedikit, Renjun refleks mendorong wajah Jaemin menjauh. Ya Allah. Jaemin rambutnya jadi acak-acakan. Emang terganteng di dunia Renjun. “Jangan dicupang! Jangan dileher! Nanti mamah liat!”

“Di pinggang boleh?”

“HAH? Eh, bentar … kamu emangnya bisa nyupang?”

“Bisa. kan pernah dicupang kamu.”

Oh iya. Renjun lupa. Kalau dia pernah nyupang Jaemin di pundak gara-gara Jaemin ngotot pergi berenang padahal lagi pilek. Biar nggak bisa buka baju di umum dan batalin acaranya, jadi Renjun memberi cupangan di pundak, punggung, dan satu gigitan agak ekstra di leher.

“Ya udah … boleh.”

“Bentar,” kata Jaemin, membuat jeda. Tangan masih melingkar di pinggang Renjun. “Kamu _top_ apa _bottom_?”

“ _Bottom._ Aku nggak terlalu suka jadi _top,_ ”

Jaemin mencium rahangnya, sesekali mencuri cium ke telinga. “Kenapa?”

“Nggak enak aja. Sukanya jadi _bottom_.”

“Oh ... oke.”

Jaemin mengangkat kaus Renjun perlahan, tidak sampai lepas, hanya cukup menyingkap bagian pinggang. Jaemin mengecupnya di sana dan Renjun merasakan debaran jantungnya mulai tak terkendali, ini mimpi atau kenyataan? Akhirnya, bisa begini juga sama Jaemin. Renjun kira dia perlu nunggu berapa purnama dulu baru Jaemin mau.

“Sayang, _pause_ dulu ya?” tiba-tiba wajah Jaemin sudah menghadapnya lagi.

“K-kenapa? Aku bau?”

“Adzan Isya.”

“Oh— hahaha,” suara bedug terdengar tiga kali. “Iya. Kedengeran banget.”

Jaemin menurunkannya dari pangkuan, membuat Renjun mengaduh dalam batin.

“Aku sholat dulu ya,”

Renjun membanting tubuh dan mengusap wajah frustrasi.

Jaemin sebenarnya tidak seperti pemuda kebanyakan kok, Renjun bisa bilang begitu karena dia punya teman dari berbagai kalangan dengan karakter yang beragam pula gara-gara pekerjaannya sebagai selebriti di internet. Tapi orang seperti Jaemin, kayaknya cuma satu di dunia ini. Jaemin nggak terlalu suka bergaul sana-sini kalau memang tidak terlalu perlu, tapi dia nggak akan menolak ajakan pertemanan dari orang lain juga. Dia aktif ke masjid, sholat nggak pernah bolong, kalau ada kesempatan dia puasa sunnah tapi dia nggak berpikiran tertutup. Soal ciuman dan kawan-kawannya, memang Renjun yang selalu mulai duluan terus Jaemin mengikuti. Dipikir-pikir, emang Renjun membawa banyak pengaruh buruk ke Jaemin. Renjun jadi ngerasa berdosa dan bersalah terhadap orangtua Jaemin, tapi … ciuman jaemin enak. 

Sewaktu ciuman, Jaemin biasa menangkup kedua wajah Renjun dan jempolnya mengusap-usap bagian bawah matanya. Kalau _french kiss,_ itu Renjun bisa sampai mau pingsan. Pernah juga mereka _french kiss_ sebelum Jaemin pamit pulang dan Renjun nggak bisa bilang kalau gara-gara itu dia jadi _horny._ Ujung-ujungnya mandi air dingin. Tapi Renjun nggak pernah masturbasi sambil mikirin Jaemin. Takut dosa. Lah tapi sekarang malah praktek langsung. Ke mana tuh keakutannya akan dosa, kok tiba-tiba hilang?

Ah, nggak apa-apa. Katanya kan, pintu taubat selalu terbuka.

Benar-benar pemikiran kaum _nurustunjung_ banget.

-

“Tetangga kamu bakal denger nggak?” Renjun kini duduk bersandar di tembok kos Jaemin saat Jaemin baru beres mengunci pintu dan menutup tirai. Ini belum terlalu malam, masih jam tujuh lebih tiga perempat.

“Nggak, kedap suara kok. Aku aja nggak pernah denger si akang sebelah lagi gituan sama pacarnya.”

“Terus kok kamu tahu?”

“Ya kadang dia buang kondomnya di tempat sampah depan, keliatan _pisan atuh.”_

“Oh iya! Kondom! Kamu punya kondom?”

“Nggak.”

“Nggak mau ah kalau nggak pake kondom.”

“Aku beli dulu _atuh_ ya?”

Renjun ketawa kenceng, “Kamu pengen banget, Ay?”

Jaemin merangkak di atas kasur dan mengungkung Renjun di pojok dinding. “Abis kamu gemesin, jadi makin pengen.”

“Kalau nggak pakai kondom … aku nggak berani.”

“Kenapa?”

“Intens banget. Terus aku yakin kamu nggak punya pelumas.”

“Oli?”

“ _Ngalonyeng deui ditalapung da.”_

Jaemin tergelak, suara tawanya begitu rendah. “Nggak. Lagian bakal aneh kalau aku punya _lube_ di sini.”

“Yah …” Renjun tanpa sadar memberengut.

“Aku beli ya?”

“Mau beli dengan kondisi begitu?” Renjun menunjuk ke bawah dengan pandangannya. 

Jaemin melirik selangkangannya lalu tertawa malu. “Aduh. tadi pas aku mau sholat udah turun. Kok gini lagi?”

“Aku sepong dulu sekali, gimana?”

“HAH?”

“Jangan teriak ih!”

"Abisnya kan aku teh eh, EH YANG BENTAR" Jaemin menahan tangan renjun yang sudah tinggal beberama centimeter meraih resletingnya. "Serius ieu?"

"serius!"

"Gusti …"

Renjun menarik resleting celana Jaemin, mengelus gundukan itu pelan sebelum menarik kejantanan jaemin keluar dari celana dalamnya. Renjun terkesiap, pacarnya tampak sudah di ujung tanduk tapi … apa muat? Ini lebih gede dari punya partner Renjun yang sebelumnya. Renjun nggak kaget-kaget amat karena _keliatan_ memang Jaemin size _besar—_ Renjun bukannya suka memerhatikan tapi ya, _can’t unsee._ Meskipun begitu, kalau lihat langsung tetap saja rasanya aneh.

Renjun mau koreksi, dia sebenarnya pernah niat masturbasi sekali tapi batal. Waktu itu nggak tahu kenapa memang dia pengen kasih _blowjob_ tapi tentu aja nggak bilang, nah sekarang malah jadi kenyataan.

Waktu Renjun memasukkan kejantanan jaemin ke mulutnya, pacarnya itu malah keselek. Padahal yang seharusnya keselek kan Renjun.

"Anjing!" 

Renjun mengernyit, siapa itu yang ngumpat?

"Ay, kamu ngomong apa tadi?"

"K-keceplosan! Maaf."

"Oh. Oh ngumpat aja, Ay. Bebas."

"Aku nggak— anjing kan aduh gusti." omongan Jaemin terputus karena Renjun melanjutkan aktivitasnya barusan. Renjun sedikit tertawa dan itu membuat Jaemin mengunci mulutnya lagi karena tidak mau kelepasan mengumpat, ya itu getaran serendah apapun efeknya bisa ekstra untuk Jaemin. Penis manusia jadi sensitif kalau sedang dikulum begitu.

“Enak nggak?”

Jaemin membeliak, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Terlalu vulgar meskipun sebenarnya terdiri atas dua kata saja. Tapi konteksnya lho. Kon-teks.

Jaemin mengangguk, Renjun melakukan satu tarikan kecil padanya. “Jawab dong, Ay. Pake mulut.” Kata Renjun menyeringai.

“E-enak …”

 _“Good boy,”_ Renjun tersenyum, lalu kembali melahapnya, kali ini lebih dalam. Mungkin memang banyak sisi dari Renjun yang belum Jaemin ketahui.

"Yang, yang, kayaknya aku mau keluar…." Jaemin mengusap rambut renjun, mencoba menjauhkan kepala pacarnya dari selangkangannya tapi Renjun malah menahan pahanya di tempat.

Rambut Renjun dijambak kecil saat Jaemin orgasme. Pemuda Aries itu merasa bangga.

"Yang, sayang? Sayang!!! Eta jangan ditelen atuh!" 

Jaemin kelabakan mencari tisu dan mengusap bibir Renjun dengan itu. "Muntahin sini, muntahin."

"Udah abis."

"Ya Allah …." Jaemin rasanya mau nangis. Pacarnya sempurna. 100 dari 100.

"Jijik atuh, yang…"

"Nggak jijik soalnya punya kamu." Renjun kaget sendiri karena ia mengucapkan hal itu pada Jaemin. Nakal. Semoga Jaemin tidak berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

Jaemin mengusap pinggir mulut Renjun dengan ibu jari, lalu memperoleh jilatan kecil sebagai timbal balik. " _Lube_ apa nggak bisa digojek?" tanya Jaemin.

_"Teu gableg kaera pisan."_

"Atuh da aku nggak sanggup ke indomaret, asli."

_"Naha?"_

"Aku _hard_ lagi."

"Eh?! Kan udah _cum_ tadi!"

"Salah kamu lah, kenapa—" Jaemin menghentikan ucapannya, merangkak pelan. Renjun mengambil bantal, memeluknya seperti membuat perlindungan. "Kenapa seksi! Sini bantalnya!"

"Nggak! Nggak jadi! Aku berubah pikiran!"

"Tanggungjawab eh!"

Renjun berusaha mempertahankan bantalnya sementara Jaemin masih menariknya. Keduanya tertawa, lalu Renjun hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh, kepalanya mendarat di bantal lain dengan mulus. "Ay!!"

"Tanggung jawab, Yang… aku jadi _pengen._ "

Renjun menahan napas, Jaemin berada di atasnya, kedua tangan memerangkap sisi kepalanya. Isi celananya juga sudah hampir meledak, tapi _play hard to get_ itu menyenangkan dilakukan sebelum seks katanya. 

"Tunggu dulu…"

"Tunggu apaa…"

"Ih serius aku masih nggak enak udah nyepong kamu!"

"Cenah tadi enak?"

"Kamunya emang enak, tapi dosanya enggak!!!"

"Lah si Ayang, ai udah telanjur baru menyesal."

"Kan penyesalan mah di akhir."

 _"Mun_ di awal?"

"Bab _hiji."_

Jaemin mencubit pipi renjun, "Ngomongnya _teh_ ya bawa bawa skripsi."

"Cium dulu dong, jangan langsung."

Jaemin tersenyum senang, langsung mencium renjun dan _french kiss_ beberapa detik kemudian. Tak lama, ia mengangkat wajah, alisnya mengernyit. "Pait!!"

" _Cum_ kamu."

"Nggak enak."

"Soalnya punya kamu. Katanya kalo _cum_ sendiri emang nggak enak."

"Kalo punya kamu?" Jaemin meraih resleting celana renjun santai, menurunkannya kemudian menarik celananya hingga tanggal.

"Nggak suka disepong. Jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak suka aja, lagian belum tentu kamu bisa."

"Ajarin atuh."

"Nggak mau."

"Maunya apa?"

"Dicium lagi."

Jaemin menghela napas, demi apa juga dia benci rasa _cum_ nya tapi bibir Renjun emang susah ditolak. “Amatir mah diem aja.” bisik renjun disela ciuman mereka. Sombongnya.

"Aku mah pasrah." kata Jaemin

"Geuleuh ih jiga nu rek dikumaha wae."

"Emang jiga nu rek dikumaha?"

Renjun terdiam lalu tersenyum. Ya emang mereka mau melakukan dosa. Udah bener.

"Aku persiapan dulu, bentar" Renjun turun ke bawah ranjang, berjongkok di dekat tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dus kecil berwarna ungu yang Jaemin kenali sebagai kondom. Biasa lihat di minimarket, dipajang paling depan. 

_"Cenah_ nggak bawa kondom?"

"Baru inget," Renjun merobeknya dan mengeluarkan benda karet itu dari dalam sana, tidak langsung memasangnya di penis jaemin alih-alih mengucurkan sisa-sisa cairan di bungkusnya untuk melumuri jari yg ia gunakan untuk _stretching_ supaya nanti tidak sakit, karena, ya tadi itu … _size._

"Kamu ngapain bawa-bawa kondom?"

"Persiapan …" Renjun memejamkan mata, membiasakan diri dengan apa yang akan datang nanti. "Kali aja kan kita mau ngelakuin terus—"

"Jadi emang _pengen_ kan."

"NGGAK!"

"Lah itu jaga-jaga?"

"Aku pulang nih."

Jaemin menahan pinggangnya. "Jangan dong… sini aku bantu."

"nggak ah, nggak bisa kamu mah."

"Naha nya.. Da aku juga suka nonton bokep, dikit-dikit tahu!"

"Pasantrenan tapi nonton bokep!"

Jaemin mencium pipi Renjun lalu mendorong pundaknya pelan, "Plis ini mah yang, jangan bawa bawa pasantren wae. Sedih aku teh." 

"Sedih kunaon? Masukin jari tengah dulu, Ay …. Jangan telunjuk ih."

"Suka inget abah dayat."

"Lagi gini jangan ngomongin guru ngaji kamu dong…"

"Ayang yang duluan, kumaha …" Jaemin menyingkap kaus yang dipakai Renjun dengan sebelah tangan mencoba menariknya agar terlepas, tapi malah tersangkut di bagian ketiak. "Eh maaf yang, maaf."

"Nafsu amat!" Renjun mengangkat kedua tangan, saat kaus itu terlepas, rasanga dingjn sekali. AC kamar jaemin lupa diturunkan.

"Wajar nafsu mah, namanya juga sama pacar." Jaemin bergeser, mencium pundak renjun sekilas. Jujur saja, dia agak gugup. Semua hal ini baru untuknya; Renjun benar-benar membuatnya merasakan berbagai hal yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

“Sebentar,” Jaemin menarik tubuh menjauh dari Renjun, jemari masih berada di dalam Renjun.

“A-apa?” jawab Renjun sedikit terengah.

“Ini … rasa stroberi?”

“I-iya, ahh … sayang, pelan.”

“Kamu nggak ada rasa lain?”

“N-nggak ah .. ada, Cuma satu. Ay, kok berhenti?”

“Maaf, tapi … bisa nggak kita beli dulu aja?”

“Kenapa?”

“Baunya nggak enak. Kamu tahu kan, aku benci stroberi?”

Renjun mendelik, “Jaemin, nu baleg we …”

“Beneran, baunya bikin pusing jiga pulpen narkoba.”

“KAMU UDAH _FINGERING_ AKU LHO.”

“Ya … gimana dong…”

Renjun menghela napas, “Ya udah keluarin,”

“Marah?”

“Keluarin dulu tangannya,” Renjun menarik tubuhnya, lalu mendorong Jaemin cepat-cepat hingga pemuda itu terlentang.

“Ngapain??”

“Udah, pake aja. Nanti juga baunya nggak kerasa da.”

“Ih, nggak mau, enek! Ini pemerkosaan!”

Renjun menahan paha Jaemin di tempat, tidak ada waktu lagi. Renjun sudah ingin _meledak_. Ia menarik kondom dari bungkusnya dan menurunkannya di atas penis Jaemin hingga kemudian ia mengerutkan dahi.

“Nggak muat,” bisik Renjun horor. “Kayaknya kita perlu beli yang L atau … XL? Anjir ….” Fakta ini membuat Renjun takut sekaligus semangat. Partner seks-nya yang dulu, yang tidak mau dia sebut namanya, itu ukurannya regular, sama seperti dirinya.

Selain berhati besar, rupanya Jaemin juga _besar_ —yah begitu lah.

Jaemin menggaruk tengkuk, lalu mengedikkan bahu. Sejenak tertawa kaku. Tergelitik dengan wajah kaget Renjun yang membuat kedipannya melamban. “Emang udah takdirnya kita ke indomaret dulu deh.”

-

Renjun membiarkan Jaemin mengocok penisnya hingga orgasme karena pergi ke minimarket dengan kondisi _tegang_ sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Lagian, _ganjel._

-

“Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja.”

Renjun berjalan cepat menuju kasir yang kebetulan lengang, menarik Jaemin bersamanya karena dia ogah kalau kena dakwa sendiri. Sengaja mengenakan masker motor Jaemin yang menutup hampir separuh wajahnya karena dia punya reputasi untuk dipertaruhkan.

“Rasa pisang gimana?” tanya Renjun.

“Mending anggur aja deh.” Jaemin mengambil satu kotak.

“Itu _size small!”_

“Emang kamu nyari yang mana?”

“Kamu tuh gede. _Large_ juga kok aku nggak yakin. Tapi ya _size_ indo, maksimal _large._ ”

“Masa sih? Emang aku segede gitu?”

Renjun tiba-tiba ingin menjitak kepala Jaemin, tapi urung karena sayang. Hm, pengalaman seks Renjun memang nggak heboh-heboh amat, tapi Renjun belum pernah ketemu yang bentukannya gede, panjang, dan tebal seperti yang Jaemin punya. Dan sepertinya, di luar sana, nggak banyak juga yang seperti Jaemin.

“Udah deh, amatir diem aja.”

Jaemin meraih satu kotak kondom lainnya, “Lucu banget,Yang. Ada _dots_ nya. Mirip _paria_.””

“Ih yang kayak gitu mah—”

“Enakan yang biasa aja, Jaem.”

Renjun dan Jaemin menghentikan konversasi. Mereka menoleh dengan cepat, dan wajah Winwin yang lebih cerah dari matahari bulan Agustus tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan keduanya. Renjun meneguk ludah, tamat sudah ini mah. Meskipun keluarganya bukan tipikal yang religius atau _kolot,_ tapi seks di luar nikah tetap masuk hitungan dosa besar dan si mamah pasti nyiapin pulpen untuk nyoret KK di rumah. Si papah mungkin _ngasah bedog._

“Aa ngapain di sini?!”

“Jemput Jay,”

“Jangan bilang ke mamah!” sambar Renjun cepat.

Winwin ketawa, Renjun siap kalau harus dicecar omongan pedes a la pemuda Antapani Kulon.

“Iya, nggak.” Winwin meletakkan dua kaleng calpico rasa stroberi di meja kasir, menggeser dua kotak kondom yang baru diambil Renjun.

“Kok nggak ngadu?”

“Ngapain? Urusan kamu itu mah.”

Renjun dan Jaemin saing pandang. Renjun agak malu karena Jaemin perlu menyaksikan reaksi Aa sepupunya yang _what the fuck pisan_ menjadikan keluarganya tampak semakin aneh menyerempet bobrok; mamah yang suka _ghibah_ dan banting remot kalau kesel sama tokoh sinetron _,_ papah tatoan, adek sepupu (chenle) yang suka teriak-teriak, dan sekarang Aa-nya malah model begini. Agak dikekang dikit dong harusnya, _make it dramatic!_

“Bagi yang stroberi, _regular_ dong.” Kata Winwin santai.

“B-buat apa?” tanya Renjun. “Kita nggak mau pake yang stroberi terus Jaemin ukurannya _large._ ”

Winwin menjengitkan alis, kemudian tertawa pelan. “Jay sukanya rasa stroberi. Aa ukurannya _regular.”_

“Jadi Aa—”

“Kamu pikir, kamu doang?”

Harusnya Renjun tidak kaget, mengingat Winwin dan Jaehyun sudah kumpul kebo selama dua bulan di sebuah apartemen yang berlokasi di Andir—yang mana membuat respek Renjun ke Jaehyun makin tinggi karena sudi tinggal di satu tempat dengan Aa sepupunya yang bau kandang ayam tiap balik kerja. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaehyun yang wanginya seperti taman bunga.

“Teh, sekalian yang ini juga ya. Lubrikannya dua, yang durex aja. Kreseknya dipisah ya.” Winwin menyodorkan belanjaannya bersamaan dengan kondom yang dibeli oleh Jaemin dan Renjun. Usai membayar, ia menyerahkan satu keresek berisikan kondom dan lubrikan ke tangan Jaemin. “Nih, Aa sponsorin. _Have fun.”_ Bisik Winwin sambil berjalan keluar minimarket, menjadikan situasi ini semakin _akward._

Seks perdana disponsori kakak sepupu.

-

“Segini cukup?” tanya Jaemin saat mengisi Renjun dengan jari ke-tiganya.

Kondisi Renjun sudah sangat payah. Na Jaemin berengsek. Renjun sering membanggakan Jaemin pada teman-temannya; kalau pacarnya itu serba-bisa, mampu menirukan sesuatu hanya dengan sekali lihat atau dengan kata lain pemelajar yang cepat. Tapi, Renjun nggak tahu kalau _foreplay_ pun masuk dalam hitungan bakat terpendam Jaemin. _Berengsek._ Yang dilakukan pacarnya lima belas menit lalu hanya membaca sebuah artikel—yang menurut Renjun sangat bodoh dan menambah kesan awkward—tapi siapa sangka, dalam menit-menit berikutnya, Renjun kehilangan kendali atas otot-ototnya sendiri. Kadang dunia bisa nggak adil.

“Sayang?” bisik Jaemin di telinganya, ujung-ujung jemari Jaemin menggelitiknya dari dalam. Renjun meremang. “Udah boleh masuk?”

Renjun menggeleng, sudut-sudut matanya mulai basah karena tangis frustrasi. Jari-jari Jaemin enak, tapi Renjun sudah orgasme dua kali—salahkan kelihaian lidah Jaemin saat mencumbu dadanya—jadi ia belum mau _keluar_ kalau Jaemin sama sekali belum _masuk._

“B-belum ... kamu ... nggh ... mikir dong, kamu a-ah ... segede apa.”

“Tambah lagi?”

Empat jari? Memang sanggup? _Nggak._

“Ng-nggak usah, tapi agak lebarin dikit.”

Bisa Renjun rasakan tiga jari itu membuat regangan, sebuah jarak yang lebih lebar dari sekadar gerakan menggunting. “Gini?” tanya Jaemin.

“I-iya, a-ah … j-jangan kena situ.”

“Ini?” Jaemin menyentuh satu titik di dalam tubuhnya, membuat Renjun terasa disengat listrik tetapi dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

“Aku bilang j-jangan!”

“Jangan berhenti?” tanya Jaemin menyeringai.

“Aku serius, nggh … nanti aku keluar! Capek, tahu!”

Renjun tiba-tiba berandai jika saja staminanya sehebat kuda, dia mau kok orgasme lagi. Orgasme menyenangkan; ada euforia yang meletup di dalam kepala saat hal itu terjadi, kendati hanya berlangsung beberapa saat tetapi _after effect_ nya selalu luar biasa. Sekarang Renjun agak menyesal karena nggak pernah mau diajak Jaemin untuk berolahrga tiap Kamis sore, padahal kalau dia rajin, bisa saja staminanya meningkat dan mungkin dikasih bonus punya otot yang kuat seperti Jaemin. Bukan cuma daging dan kulit yang empuk mirip adonan odading.

“A-ay,” Renjun meremas bantal, ia menatap Jaemin di atasnya sambil menahan gejolak libido yang kian memuncak. “ _F-fuck me,”_

Jaemin berhenti menggerakkan jarinya di dalam tubuh Renjun, alih-alih menatapnya dengan mata membulat. “Apa? Coba bilang lagi.”

_“Fuck me,”_

“Oke! Oke!” sahut Jaemin semangat, Renjun ingin ketawa kenceng sambil peluk pacarnya karena sumpah, gemes banget? Tapi? Tapi badannya sudah lemas.

Jaemin mengambil satu bungkus kondom, hendak menyobek bungkusnya dan, “Ay, bukanya pake gigi coba. Digigit.”

“Kenapa mesti pake gigi?”

“Udah sih turut aja …”

“Kamu punya _fetish_ begitu?”

“Ng … kayaknya? Udah ih, lakuin aja.”

“Kalau muncrat kena mukaku?”

“ _Edible_ kok itu.”

“Ah, mana ada,” Jaemin tertawa kecil, tapi menurut saja.

Ternyata ukuran Jaemin _somewhere between large_ dan _extra large._ Pakai L kesempitan, pakai XL tidak ada juga yang jual; dan sepertinya bakal longgar. Tapi selama kondom itu tidak robek atau rusak cincinnya, berarti masih aman. Biar kejepit enggak apa-apa, kan nanti nyusut sendiri kalau sudah orgasme.

“Kok aku takut sobek ya,” kata Jaemin sambil menurunkan kondom, membungkus penis sepenuhnya meski agak kesulitan.

“Nanti pas udah keluar juga kan ngecilin lagi.”

“Nah itu dia, kalau pas di dalem malah tambah gede, gimana?”

Renjun mengerjap. Benar juga. Kok baru kepikiran. Sepertinya besok, ah nggak, malam ini deh, Setelah seks; sebelum tidur, dia harus pesan ukuran XL di internet dengan layanan premium—satu hari sampai. Siapa tahu besok mau langsung reka ulang adegan malam ini. Mumpung Senin kuliah siang. Amin.

“L-lagi … masukin,” Renjun meremas lengan Jaemin, menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang pendek di sana. “ _Please, fuck me …”_

“ _Please what?_ ” tanya Jaemin sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

“Aku mesti ngulang berapa kali?”

“Aku kan cuma ngeyakinin kamu … ah, biar nggak nyesel.” Jaemin _merasakan_ Renjun, memberinya kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang luar biasa hingga airmatanya sedikit terdesak keluar. “ _Still wants me to fuck you?”_

Renjun melenguh, pacarnya benar-benar punya tendensi untuk menjadi sadistik. Bodo amat, kenikmatan dinuawi harus dikejar, untuk hari ini saja Renjun akan menurut.

 _“I want you to fuck me._ ”

Senyum Jaemin kian cerah, “Pake bahasa indonesia atuh,”

“ _Jaemin.”_

“Oke, oke, maaf kebablasan. Abisnya kamu gemesin banget.”

“Cepet masukin … aku—” Renjun menatap Jaemin, menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mendesah, “Pengen diisi.”

“Anj—astaghfirullah. Hampir ngomong kasar lagi,” Jaemin mengusap paha Renjun, meremasnya perlahan sebelum mengangkat tungkai itu hingga tersampir di bahunya. Jaemin mendorong tubuhnya maju kemudian merunduk untuk mencium tepian pinggul Renjun.

“Kok aku tiba-tiba malu,” Renjun mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga menutup wajah. Bagaimana tidak, ini terlalu intens. Jaemin bisa melihat semuanya dari atas situ.

“Jangan ditutup dong, aku nggak bisa lihat muka kamu.”

“Ya emang aku nggak, a-ah, sayang, pelan-pelan …”

“ _You’re so beautiful,_ ” puji Jaemin, Renjun merasakan wajahnya makin panas. Kadang kata-kata bisa lebih dasyat efeknya dari apapun. “Aku jadi pengen foto kamu,”

Renjun menarik kedua kakinya, menjepit leher Jaemin dengan gerakan bercanda. “Kalau kamu foto, aku patahin nih lehernya pake betis.”

Jaemin tertawa lalu mengecupnya. Saat pemuda Leo itu mendorong untuk masuk semakin dalam, Renjun merasakan tubuhnya menegang. “Sakit?” tanya Jaemin, wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran yang tulus. Ugh. Ini malu-maluin, melukai harga diri Renjun sebagai yang berpengalaman di sini.

“Ng-nggak.” Bohong. Merasakan Jaemin di dalamnya bener-bener sakit, _stretching_ tadi sepertinya belum cukup tapi Renjun memang nggak mau menunggu lebih lama. Jaemin sepertinya memerhatikan rasa sakit itu, dia melepas cengkeramannya di pinggang Renjun, mengalihkannya ke pangkal penis dan puting kiri. Renjun membenamkan kukunya lebih dalam di pundak Jaemin, ia menarik napas panjang, “B-bentar, bentar …”

“Aku tarik lagi ya?”

“Jangan, jangan. Tapi bentar. Kasih a-aku waktu, aku bisa kok.”

Renjun mengatur napas. _Overwhelmed._ Dia seorang _multi-tasker,_ tapi urusan mengatur perasaan bahagia karena bisa ngeseks dengan pacar tersayang _plus_ kendali akan libido dan rasa sakit di area belakang memang agak ribet.

“Lagi,” kata Renjun. “Pengen nangis.”

“Sakit ya?” kata Jaemin panik.

“Nggak … tapi,” _Oh God._ Renjun jadi _emo._ Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa terharu karena kesabaran Jaemin, padahal bisa terasa kalau pacarnya itu memang sudah di ujung tanduk. Dengan partner-partnernya terdahulu, Renjun pasti saja kebagian jatah untuk bilang iya-iya saja. Rasa-rasanya nggak pernah juga ada yang mempertanyakan soal apa yang ia rasakan. “Kamunya sabar banget.”

“Eeeh, _naha_ atuh jadi sedih?”

“Nggak sedih, terharu! _Manèh mah_ ih nggak bisa baca situasi _waè.”_

Jaemin malah nyengir, “ _Syukur atuh ai kamu—eh yang, cicing èta nyamuk—”_

“Aaaah!! Anjing, _nyeri pisan ai maneh naha nyakalikeun!”_ Renjun refleks menjepit leher Jaemin dengan kaki, sementara tangis berkumpul di matanya. Yap. Jaemin sudah masuk, semoga sepenuhnya—secara tidak sengaja.

“ _Hampura tadi reungit badag,”_

“Nyeri pisan, sakit!! Tadi _stretching_ -nya kurang lama! _Bobogaan maneh gede pisan nyaho teu!”_ Renjun meracau karena sakit, memukul lengan Jaemin beberapa kali sebagai pelampiasan amarah. “ _Baleg we maneh malah merhatiin reungit bukannya urang?!”_

“Daripada _nyoco_ nanti _bentol tarangna._ Refleks pan aku mah ngelindungin kamu?”

“Sebel …” Renjun terisak, Jaemin lekas mencium pipinya dan mengurut penisnya kembali. Deuh. Bisaan. Pantes Renjun luluh. “ _Sok_ gerak, udah nggak apa-apa _da_.”

“Bener?”

“Iyaa udah, sok.”

Saat Jaemin mulai bergerak, interaksi yang awalnya terasa asing ini perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang amat familier bagi Renjun. Bagaimana Renjun berusaha menutup beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya yang semula dianggapnya tak menarik, tapi Jaemin menghindarkannya dari perasaan itu dalam sekejap. Bagaimana Renjun bungkam, menahan desah dan entah-apa-yang mungkin ia keluarkan dari mulut, tapi Jaemin memintanya untuk teriak.

“A-ah, di situ … lagi—”

“Di sini, sayang?” Jaemin menyibak poni yang jatuh menutup keningnya, lalu menghentaknya kuat. Renjun melayang, tapi Jaemin menarik jiwanya kembali. “Kamu suka kalau aku jamah di sini? Enak?” bisik Jaemin, sejurus memberi gigitan posesif di leher. Melanggar perjanjian awal, tapi Renjun sudah tidak peduli.

Nggak apa-apa, masih ada _concealer_ kalau nggak mau dicoret mamah dan papah dari KK.

Saat Jaemin berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya, Renjun—tanpa sadar—merengek.

“Geraaak …”

“Kamu nggak jawab soalnya, enak?”

Renjun mengangguk sambil terisak. Sialan. Jaemin memang bibit-bibit sadistik.

Permainan berlanjut menjadi semakin intens, Renjun bersusah payah menahan orgasme. Ia melarang Jaemin untuk menyentuhnya di area penis dan puting. Harus bertahan, harus bisa orgasme bersama dengan pacar. Tapi memang dasar Jaemin jahil atau memang ada bagian dari kepribadiannya yang sedikit dicolek setan alas, kadang-kadang pemuda itu memuntir putingnya sekali, memancing Renjun untuk berteriak karena nikmat sembari menghadiahinya dengan cakaran di punggung.

“Aku … aku mau keluarnya … nggh … bareng,” racau Renjun. Rambut Jaemin kembali diacak, dijambak, diremas.

“Kayaknya kamu duluan,” kata Jaemin. “Duluan aja,”

“M-mau bareng …” Renjun mengetatkan otot bawah, membuat Jaemin meringis akan kehangatan yang kian menyergap. Renjun memerhatikan ekspresi Jaemin; kedutan-kedutan kecil di wajah, lenguh tertahan, dan embusan napas yang kian memendek.

Jaemin orgasme sambil merengkuh tubuh Renjun, meremas pinggangnya dan berujar, “Aku sayang kamu,” berulang kali. Apa setiap laki-laki memang begini? Mendadak gombal dan mellow dalam kuasa gairah? Sebab Renjun pun begitu.

Ia menyibak rambut Jaemin, memberinya kecupan di dahi sambil menunggu gemetar ejakulasi berangsur hilang. “Aku juga sayang kamu.”

-

“Kondomnya beneran sobek,” Renjun tertawa kecil begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Jaemin mandi lebih dulu dan sekarang tengah berbaring di bawah selimut, menonton siaran badminton di televisi.

Tidak ada acara mandi bersama sebab kamar mandi kos-kosan tidak selebar yang ada di film-film. Kos Jaemin ini biasa-biasa aja, bukan yang tipe-tipe mahasiswa estetik di _pinterest._

“Tahu dari mana?” tanya Jaemin.

Renjun menyibak selimut besar bergambar Manchester United—nggak, Jaemin bukan fans bola. Itu dapat _random_ dari penjual seprai di gasibu—dan beringsut, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jaemin. “Pas aku bersih-bersih, ada _cum_ kamu di dalem.”

“ _Alah, kumaha atuh?_ ”

“Ya nggak apa-apa.” Renjun melintangkan kaki, menarik pinggang Jaemin mendekat dengan kakinya. “Tapi kayaknya kita memang mesti beli yang XL.”

“Kayaknya, mendingan kita tidur dulu deh.” Jaemin mematikan televisi dan lampu kamar, menarik Renjun dalam pelukan hangat. “Eh, sayang …”

“Hm?”

“Bukannya kamu bilang ada acara jemput mamah jam 8 malem ini ya? Terus, kamu udah izin nginep belum?”

Renjun melirik jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh malam.

-

**_18 missed call from mama_ **

_**(1) WhatsApp** _

_**Mama** _

_Aa, omat tong zina. Gusti Pangeran mah ningali._

***


End file.
